The Teasing Bet
by maia.maiestas
Summary: When Draco and Hermione are forced to share a dorm Draco quickly decides on making it as good as possible. But what happens when Hermione decides to play the game with him? WARNING: smut
1. Chapter 1

**The Teasing Bet**

Sure, why not? With his luck, he was surprised they even had separate rooms. Of course, when he'd found out that he had been chosen as Head Boy he had been thrilled. But when he learned that Hermione Granger was to be Head Girl he wanted nothing more than to rip of the shiny batch and throw it to the first person he saw. Anything to get out of sharing a dorm with the nerdy Gryffindor. But he couldn't. Once you were chosen there was no going back. He was obligated by his own pride to sleep with only a wall separating him from Hermione the Bushy Headed Geek. So be it.

Ugh, and there she was now. She walked into the common room, cast one glance at him and then stuck up her nose, pretending that he wasn't even there. Humph, fine by him. It wasn't as if he was willing to talk to her either. It wasn't that he was pining for her to notice him. But really, how much longer could she keep up this silent treatment? They'd lived together for almost three weeks now and the only words she'd ever said to him had been something along the lines of 'get out of my way or I'll remove you the hard way'. Not very friendly. Sure, he had been in her way, on purpose even. But she could still have asked him politely first. Not he'd have listened then, but still.

And there she went, sitting awkwardly curled up in the chair opposite of his, her nose stuck into a centuries old book. He had a clear view of her, and he couldn't deny that he liked what he was seeing. She was a small person, more than a head smaller than himself, which wasn't really all that strange since he'd grown quite tall over the years. Her frame was slight as well; she seemed almost fragile, only Draco knew far too well what she was capable of. Just thinking about it he could almost feel her fist connecting with his jaw. It wasn't a particularly pleasant memory. Her unruly brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and small strands of hair tickled her pale cheeks. Looking at her intently he couldn't say that she wasn't quite attractive. And that was when his master plan formed. Now that they were bound to be together he might as well get some fun out of it.

"Hey, Granger!" he called teasingly, but she only waved her hand dismissively without even looking up from her book. "Granger, it's not polite to ignore someone talking to you."

"I'm not required to be polite to you," she mumbled neutrally. Draco grinned widely; at least he'd gotten a response this time.

"Perhaps not," he teased, "but you know you can't resist me."

She scuffed and said, "Believe me, if there's anyone I'd be able to resist it would be you."

"You want to bet on that?" he asked and her head instantly snapped up t watch him with narrow, questioningly eyes.

"Bet on what?" she asked suspiciously.

"I say that I can make you want me," he said as he stood up and walked slowly towards her, his every step carefully calculated to make him look as good as possible. "I say that I can make you lust after me like a dog in heat."

"You can't," she said and he was surprised to see a shameless smile curve her lips. "I can't be lured, Malfoy. In fact, I think I could make you want me before I want you."

"I sense a bet," he laughed huskily and extended his hand.

She eyed him very cautiously, but then her lips widened in a devious smile and she took his hand.

"Let the games begin," she said as they shook hands, touching for the first time since the punch back in their fourth year, Draco realised.

Before she could pull her hand away he yanked her to her feet, the dusty old book falling to the floor with a loud thump, and planted a soft kiss on her hand, all the while holding her eyes with his own.

"I'm going to enjoy this immensely," he whispered sexily and saw a blush creep into her cheeks. He didn't give a chance to respond before he walked into his own room, leaving her standing all alone in the middle of an empty common room. He went to bed, his head swamped with images of his imminent victory and his prize – a hot night with the witch whom infuriated him.

The next morning Draco got up early and went into their little, shared kitchen wearing nothing but his tight, grey sweats. He turned on the stove and started pulling ingredients from the fridge to prepare breakfast. If she thought she knew what she was in for, she had no clue. He was bringing his a-game. He began making bacon and eggs and had a hot plate finished when Hermione sleepily walked into the kitchen, wearing only an oversized t-shirt. He blinked in surprise and looked at the t-shirt a little more closely.

"Hey!" he exclaimed loudly. "That's _my_ shirt you're wearing!"

She turned her face to him, her bushy hair wild and crazy, framing her face perfectly, and smiled knowingly, teasingly.

"It sure is," she said in a low, seductive voice. "I hope you don't mind, when I heard you leave your room I decided to find something a little more comfortable for me to wear. My red teddy isn't the best think to sleep in after all. I left it on your pillow, by the way."

Draco almost choked on his tongue in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be this into their game, nor had he expected her to be this _good_. To him there was only one thing sexier than a red teddy and that was his own shirt on a fuck-able woman. She was a smart one, that Hermione. But Draco wasn't stupid.

"That's perfectly fine," he said calmly with a crooked come-hither smile. "You are welcome to all of my clothes. But please, sit down. I made breakfast for you."

For a second her sexy demeanour faltered and she seemed uncertain of herself.

"You made breakfast for me?" she whispered in shock before she quickly recollected herself and continued, "How nice of you. But you probably only did it to have an excuse to watch my mouth, didn't you?"

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't," he teased as he sat the plate down in front of her. "That's my own, private secret."

Hermione didn't comment on that, instead she started eating. Slowly, tentatively she put a forkful of food in her mouth and uttered a small almost inaudible moan. But it was enough for Draco's pants to feel tighter than before. She sure was a little minx! But oh, he was going to get her. One way or another!

"Good?" he asked and she nodded with another little moan. Draco had a sudden urge to push the table aside, the only thing separating them, and just take her then and there, all thoughts of bets forgotten. But he restrained himself and simply said, "I'm happy you're enjoying it."

When she was finally finished eating, Draco's pants were uncomfortably tight and he had a tight grip on the table to keep himself from jumping on her. She smiled very knowingly at him. With an uncharacteristic wink she ran a finger across the greasy plate and stuck it in her mouth. He was sure that her moan was not one of appreciation but of pure bating. He gulped and gripped the table even harder to resist her. Damn her, she wasn't going to get him that easily!

"Well, since you're done eating I'll just go take a shower," he said casually and stood up, careful to angle his body so that she wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants. As he exited the small tea kitchen he quickly glanced over his shoulder to see her watch him with a confused look in her eyes.

While he stalked slowly towards his bathroom he started pulling off his sweats. He could feel her eyes on him from behind him and he grinned widely. When he entered the bathroom he let the door stand wide open as he turned on the water in the shower. The room began to get foggy and still he could feel her looking at him. He dared a peak at the mirror and saw her leaning casually against the doorframe. She caught his eyes. Her gaze was filled with both wonder and admiration. With a small wink he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pushed them to the ground. Instantly Hermione's eyes darted downwards and her cheeks turned bright pink. He laughed. The sound penetrated Hermione's haze and she quickly scrambled off. Draco kept laughing as he stepped under the warm water. He let the door stay open in case she came back. But she didn't.

After his shower ended he wrapped a minuscule towel around his hips and stepped into the common room. He was very aware of the water running down his chest and his wet hair hanging down his forehead and the sides of his face. Yep, he was more than ready to get admired. But there was no Hermione's in the common room to admire him. He looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Except for his shirt lying on the couch. The shirt that Hermione had been wearing earlier. Instantly he felt his member stir. If she wasn't wearing his shirt, then what _was_ she wearing? He had to find out.

With quick strides he walked to Hermione's room. He didn't even take the time to knock; he just opened the door and stepped in. But she wasn't there. There was only… a pair of bride pink panties on the bed. His member suddenly kicked into overdrive. The towel was definitely too small now.

He didn't have to think long before he knew where she was. There was really only one place where she could be – his own room. He practically ran to his door and opened it harshly. As soon as he had the door open he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was Hermione, completely naked, with her back turned towards him. her lean body was milky pale and firm and he took his time admiring her.

"Like what you see?" Hermione asked huskily.

"Very much," Draco answered. "But I think I'd enjoy it even more if you'd turn around."

"No can do," she answered teasingly. "I haven't seen more of you than you have of me. I believe in fairness."

Okay, that sounded fair enough to Draco. Without a second thought he pulled off the towel and threw it next to her.

"I'm just as naked as you are," he said, his pulse going crazy. "If you turn around now, you'll see just as much of me as I will of you."

She hesitated.

"If you don't turn around I'll have to turn you by myself," he growled, growing more and more impatient.

"There's no need to get bossy," she scolded teasingly. "What's the rush anyway?"

He groaned.

"I mean, we have plenty of time, don't we? It's only 10 o'clock on a Saturday."

"Who cares about that?"

"Well, I do for one. I don't know about you, but I quite like teasing."

"So do I," Draco admitted. "But not now, we're done teasing."

"Says who?" she said childishly.

"Says I!" he growled back, his erection growing even though they were quarrelling like children. Perhaps that was just the way it was with the two of them.

"Why do you get to say that?"

"Because I want you now!"

As soon as the words slipped from his lips he saw his error. He saw just why she had batted him and picked a fight with him. She was now the winner of their bet and he was the sad loser.

"Ha!" Hermione shrieked and jumped around to face him. "You want me! I win!"

"Fine you win," he grumbled. He was about to go to his dresser and get dressed, but suddenly Hermione's small, naked body slammed into his, her arms around his neck, her lips pressed against his. She kissed him hard and greedily. Her fingers caught a hold of his wet hair to pull him closer yet. Draco didn't think about anything, he just let his body take control. He wrapped his arms possessively around her tiny waist and her held her in a dead lock.

When they finally had to draw apart to breathe, Hermione breathlessly whispered, "Thank Merlin you gave in first! I don't know how much longer I could have continued!"

Draco answered with a throaty laugh and another passionate, hungry kiss. His hands travelled down her back to cup her bare arse. He squeezed it tryingly and when she wriggled against him, he did it again. When the squeezing no longer was enough to satisfy him, he let his hands wander further down over the back of her thighs. He didn't have to do anything else in order to make his desire evident. Without a word Hermione caught on to his intention and helped him pull her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding lightly against his hot erection. They groaned deeply in unison.

"I thought we were done teasing," Draco growled hotly against her lips.

"I thought I told you that I like teasing," Hermione moaned.

"But as you said, we have plenty of time to do so," Draco said with a crooked, devilish smile. "Right now, I'd rather have a fuck than a tease."

"So be it," Hermione complied and without another word impaled herself upon his hard, long length.

They both moaned deeply at the feeling of them joined so very intimately. Draco didn't waste any time before he started pulling out and pushing back in, fast and controlled. Hermione clung to his neck, letting him control the pace. Her hair fell across her face and onto his, drowning him in her smell of oranges and jasmines. Her slick heat surrounded his throbbing length and sent his head reeling. Soon he felt his knees buckle. He didn't try to make it to the bed, knew it wasn't going to be possible. Instead he just laid her down on the floor, her legs still wrapped firmly around him, and picked up the pace, pushing harder and faster into her.

When he felt himself fall, he was determined to take her with him. With one, last thrust he reached between them and rubbed her clit hard, making her scream and her walls clamp down on him as her orgasm took a hold of her. He too let himself go with an animalistic grunt, spilling all he had into her centre. Exhausted, he collapsed unto her sweaty body, grabbed her shoulders and rolled around so she could rest upon his chest.

"I have to admit," he panted "that I was definitely not happy about sharing a common room with you. But after this… let's just say that I'm looking forward to the rest of the year."

"You're not the only one," Hermione laughed and pressed a little kissed to his chest. Reaching out for his wand, Draco conjured a blanket to cover them both and wrapped around each other they fell asleep.

_**I'm afraid that this story is a little rushed, but I hope you still all like it! Please review and leave me your thoughts.**_

_**I have received a lot of requests lately, so I'll get going with those! But don't let that keep you from requesting other things. I love requests. And challenges! So request, request, request my dear!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was Monday morning. To everybody else it was a typical Monday morning, the first day of classes after a typical weekend. But to Hermione and Draco things were far from normal. They had spent the entire weekend making love over and over again. Hermione had a real hard time concentrating on her dry toast. Because at the table on the other side of the Hall was Draco, his stormy grey eyes, boring into hers. She had come to know the different shades of those eyes, and she knew that when they were this swirling haze of grey and almost black it meant that he was thinking less than pure thoughts. Which made her think less than pure thoughts herself. Actually, her thought were downright wicked.

She pushed the toast around on her plate, all appetite lost. All she could think about was Draco's mouth on her neck, Draco's tongue on her nipples, Draco's hands on her stomach. Looking at him now, she felt desire build in her stomach, her entire body tingling with her want for him. And that was when an epiphany occurred to her. A shameless smile spread on her face. She saw a quick flicker of surprise in Draco's eyes before they were filled with apprehension and then he returned her smile with a truly sinful one of his own. She felt the smile go straight to the junction between her legs.

Quickly she looked around, making sure that nobody was watching her. The Hall had already started to empty, and Ginny and Seamus had already left the table. There was nobody looking her way. Except for Draco of course, but he was exactly the one she wanted to watch her. She pushed the lone toast off of her plate and grabbed the maple syrup. With a devilish wink at Draco she poured some of the syrup over her index finger. He was watching her intently as she guided the finger to her mouth. When the sugar covered finger touched her lips, she let her tongue dart out and lick the tip of her finger before she let it disappear into her hot mouth. Draco's eyes practically rounded in surprise and his mouth fell open.

She repeated the process a few times, pouring more syrup on her finger and licking it from the digit. Then she suddenly felt a heat start in her knickers. It wasn't so hot that it was uncomfortable. And it wasn't a naturally occurring hotness. No, it was magical hotness. It was centred squarely on her clit, enveloping her nub, making it more and more tender. Draco was sporting a wide, sexy grin when she looked his way. It was definitely his doing, this delicious heat she was feeling. She rubbed her legs together, squirming in her seat, making Draco's grin widen. The heat had now started a small flood in her panties, but she was not yet ready to succumb. She had a few more tricks to show him.

Since he had started with the magic she decided that it would be okay for her to follow his lead. Luckily she had devised a handy little charm a few years back. It was originally meant to be used for silent communication between herself and her two best friends, Harry and Ron, but it would definitely come in handy here as well. She pulled her wand out from under the table, pointed it at Draco and spoke the incantation under her breath. From now on, all that she said could only be heard by him.

"Hello Draco," she said huskily, watching with undisguised glee as he jumped in his seat and nearly fell down from it. "Don't worry; you're the only one who can hear this."

He seemed to calm down a little, but her reassurance didn't stop him from looking around to check that nobody else were hearing the things he was hearing.

"Are you satisfied now?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow when he was done looking around. He answered with a little nod. She laughed throatily, a laugh she knew went straight to his member. "Oh, no you're not!" she laughed. "But don't worry; I'll make sure you will be. Soon." She shifted a little as she felt the magical heat in her knickers flicker, making it feel as if a tongue was caressing her. It was absolutely sinful.

"That's a clever little trick you've learned," she said appraisingly. "My knickers are soaked through."

She made a pause for effect. Draco's eyes were no longer grey. They were practically black. She knew what that meant. She that all too well. He was sporting a very stiff member, hidden away under way too much clothing for her taste.

"But would so prefer your tongue on me," she continued in the same hushed, moaning tone. "I love it when you devour me with that devilish tongue of yours. It gives me the most mind-numbing orgasms I've ever had."

The heat flickered again. Draco's magical tongue was working her way to an orgasm. Right in the middle of breakfast in the Great Hall! But that only made it so much better. So much stronger. She let a little moan escape her lips, knowing that it would be carried all the way across the Hall and into Draco's ear. She saw a shiver go through him. She did it again with the same result. He loved it when she was vocal. He loved when she voiced her pleasure. And he loved it when she talked dirty.

"I'm getting closer now," she whispered. "I can feel it approaching. I'm so wet you'd slip right in. Merlin, I would kill to have you in my now. To have you pumping in and out of me, using that cock of yours to bring me over the edge."

At those words Draco stood up very suddenly. His eyes were fixed solely on her. She smiled mischievously at him. He made a quick jerk with his head in the direction of the doors. Then he marched off. She waited no more than three seconds before she got up and followed his lead. He was waiting for her in the dark corner underneath the grand staircase. She didn't hesitate in running to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and desperately sought his lips with her own. He returned the kiss hungrily, tearing at her knickers to push them off.

"Are you going to make me come?" she whispered in his ear as he started pressing kisses to her collar bone while fumbling with his belt.

"Over and over again," he growled against her slender neck.

Finally she heard the belt give away. She wrapped a leg around his hips and he hoisted her up with his hands on her buttocks so that she could be wrapped fully around him. Her slick heat slid along the length of his shaft. She purred softly at the contact. Then suddenly and without warning Draco pushed himself into her. She threw her head back, biting her lip from screaming.

"You like that, don't you?" he hissed, obviously fighting back his own orgasm. "You like it when I take you roughly."

"Oh yes," she moaned, loosing herself in the ecstasy of them combined. He laughed huskily, kneading her bum with expert hands. Her orgasm was approaching fast; it was getting near impossible to keep it at bay. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, urging him to keep going.

"You're coming, aren't you?" he asked smugly. "I can see it in your face. There's nothing more erotic to me than seeing your face when I make you come."

"I'm close," she breathed, unable to make an entire sentence. He had her head spinning. Her fingers tingling. Her sex wetter than wet. He drove into her relentlessly, pounding back and forth, driving her to the edge of bliss.

One more push and she went over, her orgasm pounding through her veins, from the top of her head to her curling toes. She felt how he stiffened as well, felt him release himself inside of her. This was definitely the closest to heaven she had ever been. She released herself from around his waist, her feet making contact with the floor. Her knees wobbled a little at first, but Draco held onto her and steadied her.

"Well," she said completely out of breath, "that was very, very satisfying."

Draco grinned at her and nodded his consent.

"Very," he agreed while he buckled his belt. He looked at the floor and said, "Remember your knickers."

She followed his line of vision, seeing her pale pink knickers strewn aside on the floor. It was Draco's favourite pair. So far anyway. He hadn't yet seen all her underwear. Yet. She bent down and picked up the panties. She thought about it for just a fraction of a second before she handed them to Draco. He took them a little befuddled.

"Do you need help putting them on?" he asked, a wicked grin spreading on his face.

She smiled mischievously and shook her head. The quizzical look returned to Draco's face.

"I'm not putting them on," she stated. Draco's mouth went slack.

"You're... you're not?" he stammered. She shook her head again.

"I'm not," she confirmed. "So you keep them and then you can put them on me later."

He swallowed an almost visible lump and stuffed the knickers in his pocket almost as if in a trance.

"Shall we go to class?" she asked, sweetly and innocently, as if they hadn't just shagged each other's brains out. He nodded a little dumbly. "I believe we have Potions together, don't we?"

He nodded again.

"Then let's go," she said and winked at him, before she turned her back on him and started walking towards the dungeons. She was already thinking about ways to mess with his head during Potions.

_**Okay, so this was supposed to be just a one-shot. But then I reread all your lovely reviews and so many of you wanted a continuation that I started picturing how that would go. And what I came up with, this chapter right here, stuck in my head so firmly that I simply had to write it. And I event think I might continue it whenever the mood grabs me.**_

_**So, as you can see, something good (I hope, anyway) can come from reviewing. So do it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chance would have it, of course, that they were the last two to arrive. Three minutes late. Side by side. Their faces flushed and their hair tussled. Every head turned to see the new arrivals. Even Slughorn looked up from his cauldron and paused his lecture on the many uses of doxy wings.

"Arh, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy," he said with a quirky grin. "There you are at last. It is very unlike the two of you to be late." He cocked a questioning eyebrow and his grin turned oddly knowing. "Luckily for you there are two seats unoccupied in the back there." He pointed at two seats next to each other at an empty table.

Sharing a fleeting look and a blush Hermione and Draco moved to the darkness in the back of the class. Every eye in the room followed them. It was notoriously known that those two seats were the loveseats. Hogwarts sweethearts sat there, enveloped in the dark privacy, holding each other's hands, sneaking little kisses every now and then, forgetting to pay attention to the poor sod teaching. Hermione and Draco sitting in those two seats... well it had never been seen before and there was no doubt about the fact that as soon as class ended everyone in the room was going to be broadcasting the news all over school grounds.

"This is all your fault, Granger," Draco hissed as they slid into their seats, trying to be as invisible as they could with 20 sets of nosy eyes on them.

"How so?" she retorted angrily.

"Well, for starters if you hadn't enticed me with those naughty schemes of yours we wouldn't have been late, now, would we?"

She huffed with indignation.

"If I recall correctly you were as much a part of my 'naughty schemes' as I was," she snapped back at him. "And enjoying it as much as me, as well!"

He spluttered but no words came to him. In frustration with his lack of words he turned away from her and decided to concentrate on professor Slughorn. But of course Hermione wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"I knew you couldn't argue with that," she said gleefully. "I'm always right, and you know it."

Her taunts had the desired effect. Draco spun around to face her angrily only to find her sporting a wicked, proud smile.

"You just can't resist me," she said, her smile turning seductive and playful. Draco wanted to deny, wanted to prove her wrong, and he was going to, really, he was, but then he felt the bulge of her panties in his pocket. All of a sudden his member began to stir in its prison, proving just how right Hermione was. Apparently he couldn't resist her. But really, why would he want to?

"Perhaps," he growled, not quite ready to give it all up. "Perhaps not."

She laughed a throaty laugh he'd come to associate with her naked. She always laughed like that when he was teasing her after they'd had sex, or when she was planning on seducing him into a stupor and then fucking him silly. It was a laugh that sent a chill of sweet anticipation down his spine.

"Are you saying you are able to resist me when I turn on the heat?" she said, mischief swirling around in her brown eyes. His erection grew harder just seeing that. "You haven't had all that much success with that so far. And should I really remind you of the bet you lost?"

She was teasing him; there was no doubt about it. And she was enjoying it all too much.

"Bring it on," he growled fiercely. "Do your worst Granger!"

A sensuous, slow smile spread on Hermione's lips as she said, "Oh, I will."

Their eyes locked, hers were flirty and laughing, his were guarded and cautious. Whatever she had planned for him it wouldn't be easy to resist her. He knew that. And his fears were confirmed when she wicked slowly licked her upper lip with a small moan. Once again his erection hardened, seemingly trying to break free from its hold. He cleared his throat to break the spell between them and turned his attention back to Slughorn. But it wasn't long before Hermione started her attack.

"Muffliato" he heard her mutter under her breath. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw her smiling far too wickedly at him.

"What did you do?" he asked with concern in his voice. That smile of hers was far from reassuring, that much was for sure.

"I just made sure that, whatever goes on between the two of us, it can't be overheard by others," she said with a little wink. He gulped as the meaning of her words sank in. No one could hear them. It was as if they were alone in a room full of people. As long as people didn't look at them they were free to do what they pleased. Or, more correctly, Hermione would be able to use practically every dirty trick in the book short of stripping naked and flinging herself unto him. But, knowing Hermione's powers of seduction, she didn't need to go to such lengths to get his undivided attention.

He was finally able to pry his gaze from hers and resume trying to concentrate on Slughorn, but it didn't last long. He was acutely aware of every one of Hermione's movements and he wasn't slow to notice how she was lacily stroking her naked thigh back and forth. He tried going back to watching Slughorn putting different things into his steaming cauldron, he tried to listen to him drabbling on about this and that, but it all seemed to fall into the background. Especially when Hermione's fingertips reached the edge of her skirt and started pulling it up, slowly, teasingly. Inch by little inch she revealed her milky white thighs to his out-of-the-corner-gaze. And then suddenly he got a peek of her auburn curls and the rosy flesh of her sex. He felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Are you giving in yet?" she asked him. It took more of him than he cared to admit for him to shake his head. "Well, I guess I'll just have to work harder then."

She didn't seem to mind that prospect at all, another thing that worried Draco. And he was right to worry. She hadn't even started yet and he was already breaking. She pulled her skirt higher until she was completely bared for only him to see. He could even see the fine layer of moisture on her engorged nether lips. When she touched her index finger to her clit and softly moaned he knew he was fighting a lost battle. But of course there was no need for Hermione to know that just yet. He might as well have a bit of fun first. He turned a bit in his chair so he got a better view of what she was displaying.

"Caught your interest, have I?" Hermione asked with that deliciously devilish gleam in her eyes.

He played it aloof and answered only, "Perhaps a little."

She laughed that throaty laugh of hers once more and then started to run her finger in small circles over her clit. Draco wasn't trying to pretend he wasn't paying attention anymore. But he was not going to give in completely – not just yet. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. She would have to work for it. When she moaned again he knew she was aware of that as well.

She ran her finger over her clit in perfect little circles – one, two, three times – and then she reached further down and let her digit slip into her slick heat. She pumped the finger back and forth a few times before retracting it, going back to her clit again and repeating the procedure. Her breathing grew heavy and her moans louder. She was watching him with hooded eyes, unable to hide her excitement.

Draco couldn't believe how turned on he was. In the middle of potions class! And with Hermione Granger masturbating in front of him! Of course he'd had sex with her plenty of times over the weekend to know that she was practically insatiable. And then there was their encounter just before class. But he never would have thought that she'd forego an entire class to play with herself for him to watch. It made it all the more hot. But he had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. With a wicked wink in her direction and a sly smile he unzipped his pants and let his erection free. He saw how her eyes widened as he wrapped his hand around his strained member. Slowly he started pumping his fist up and down.

Hermione had stopped her teasing to watch him but she soon continued driving him crazy. His mouth fell open to let in more air. The room felt smaller somehow. It seemed as if it was only big enough to accommodate the two of them. His breath became laboured, his hand worked furiously now as did Hermione's. She had plunged two fingers inside her centre while she used her other hand to work on her enlarged clit.

"Merlin, you're hot!" he grunted between clenched teeth.

"Are you done resisting me?" she teased throatily.

"I have to resist you a little while longer," he answered making her cock an eyebrow in question. "We're in a classroom, remember? I can't do all the delectable things to you that I really want to."

Hermione smiled slowly and let a little moan fall from those perfect lips.

"Like what?"

"Like take you in my mouth. Taste your delicious sex, bringing you to the brink of climax over and over again, never letting you have it. Not until I decide you've earned it. When I want you to come you'll come harder than you've ever done before. You'll scream. You'll cry. You'll surrender to my every wish."

With each word he could see her climax building. He saw how she got closer and closer to that edge. He felt himself approaching his own. But before with of them could reach it he wanted to mix things up. He released his hold on his cock and reached over to pull Hermione's hands from her heat. She looked at him in astonishment and he met her eyes with his trademark grin. Then he took her soaked fingers in his mouth. He tasted her arousal and licked every drop from her small fingers. She moaned as he ran his tongue from base to tip over and over again. When he was satisfied that there was nothing more to taste on her he guided her hand to his erection. She was quick to understand his meaning. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and began pumping as he had done so himself before. Then he quickly plunged two of his own fingers into her wet heat, earning him a loud moan, and started his own work. Their eyes locked. Climax wasn't far away for either of them. Hermione was biting her lip. He wanted to kiss her but knew that it was too risky. Someone would see and their game would be over. Instead he settled for pressing his thumb against her clit. She convulsed around his fingers and came with a little shriek. She then in turn strengthened her grasp around him with a final pump before he spilled into her delicate hand.

"I see you're no longer resisting me," Hermione observed breathlessly as she dug out her wand to perform a silent cleaning charm. Draco took his hand from her wetness and once again took her juices into his mouth.

"I see you like when I don't resist you," he countered when he removed his fingers from his mouth. "And taste it."

"Touché," was her only answer. Then she smoothed her skirt down to hide her still wet nakedness and turned her attention back to Slughorn. She behaved as if nothing at all had happened. But he wasn't going to let her get away that easy. He found his pen and a bit of parchment and scribbled the words, _'Don't think I'm done with you yet.'_

"I didn't even for a second," she whispered out the corner of her mouth with a wink in his direction. He had a feeling it was going to be a brilliant day. And night.

_**I know it has been a very, very long time since I last updated anything, but since I have been sick I think I have a good excuse. And hopefully this chapter will make the wait worthwhile for you all.**_

_**Please review, whether you liked it or not, or if only to yell at me for being so slow.**_


End file.
